The Midnight Dream
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: mbunton. Buffy has a dream in this first time author fan fiction from a student in our writing lab.


**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**

**The Midnight Dream**

It was a dark chilly night. Buffy twist and turns in her sleep. While sleeping she starts to sweat, it's not a sweat of perspiration, but a cold sweat, an ice cold sweat of struggle and pain. Her light blue night gown begins to shrink around her sweetened body. Then in her dream, Spike appears who is supposed to be dead. Buffy is still in her nightgown, Spike is wearing a pair of black jeans, a white and black stripped muscle shirt, and a black matching blue jean jacket. He has a message for Buffy, he says" hey Buffy, how ya been? Don't answer that, but we're gonna kill you and all of your friends except for Willow Rosenberg; I'll keep her around for my own personal desires. Bye Buffy, see you in hell." Then Buffy starts to yell in hoarse voice lacking water, at first the name yelled was unclear then the name became clear to understand which was "Spike."

At that moment she wakes up, her pale skin now in full color, her big brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair were all expressionless scared and in surprise. Buffy then removes her Queen sized bed covers and sits at the corner of the bed, reaches over and, towards her nightstand and desiring a glass of water to quench her thirst not knowing if it was still there, her mind wonders if Buffy is really awake and actually wanting a glass of water or maybe if this could all be a figment of her imagination, and that she is bare of cover, letting the cool, blissful, breeze of thin in taking air, surrounding her small fragile body this was not a figment of her imagination. She drinks a few sips of water, then lays back o bed reassuring herself that nothing was going to happen that night. She fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning the bright, life bringing morning sun. Shines proudly through showing its brightful smile, through the rags of curtains. The sunlight hits Buffy's face her face awakens, it yawns… Then gets up out of her bed onto the hardwood floor through the stonewall arch that leads to the dining room kitchen area. She makes her way to the kitchen, and sits onto one of her kitchen stools. She sits down grabs the remote from the kitchen stand and presses the bright red power button, to turn on the television to channel nine which was currently playing the "Sunnyvale morning News" Buffy was about to turn it off and et dressed, until one of the newscasters on the televisions events newscaster Sadie said that (Buffy turned the volume on the television to hear what's she was saying louder) "many people has been dying in their sleep. No not naturally, but from loss of blood." Newscaster Sadie walks into the victims' room and points onto the victim's neck, with latex rubber gloves and points and says. "That probably

a small bat or a garden snake sucked the blood out of this young mans body while sleeping." Buffy didn't recognize the face at first, until the camera got a close up on the victims face and then she saw the pictures of HOMIES on the wall and Buffy knew who the victim was it was her boyfriend Jake Capitan of the Basketball team.

When she recognized that it was her boyfriend she broke into tears. That's when her rage overcame her and she was really pissed off. That meant to stay away from her or she was really going to kill. She then realized that the dream that she had the previously with Spike, was actually a true dream, and that he was coming after her and all of her friends… Then Buffy getting ready to leave and she had a great idea. That since Spike really liked Willow put her to sleep, and see what Spike does to her as bait.

So she then goes into his room going to change and she put on a pink and white tank top, and went out of the door down to Willows house where, Willow, and all of Buffy's friends were hanging out! Buffy told them the plan to put Willow as bait, but then Willow had a vision, that Spike needs to kill you Buffy to reach from the Spirit world all the way to the real world.

Buffy then puts willow to sleep around 12 midnight. Willow enters the realm of Spirit. She meets Spike. Spike says "hello my darling no time no see. Willow answers in assurance that Buffy's succeed. "I know what you are doing and it is not cute, you make me really not like you anymore" Spike runs up to Willow, and lays her on the wall he says " I love you when you're mad, and presses up against her body. She then sheds a tear then smiles. And says in a wicthy queen voice "I love and always will but you got to go back to where you came from now I damn you into the pitts of hell She raises the stake in her hand, but Spike catches it and says " Now you made me angry you were my love but now you're my dinner! Buffy fell asleep and entered the spirit realm a few minutes after Willow. Buffy then taps Spike on his shoulder and says "I don't think so' and stabs him with a sharpened wooden steak through his heart. Spike disintegrates into ashes. Willow and Buffy friends wake them up, and they both are gasping for air. Willow says" thanks I owe you one" Buffy turns to her and says "I always will have your back we're best buds always! For now they all sleep peacefully, until the next episode of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer!


End file.
